


So Inconvenient

by Khat58



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tumbler prompt idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Based of tumbler prompt that I tweaked just a bit, thought it worked well for Jazekiel. Enjoy.





	So Inconvenient

   The Librarians were in the middle of a mission, but they sent Jake and Ezekiel back to the annex to do some quick researching. Or more likely sent Jake back to do research while Ezekiel ate snacks and secretly observed Jake.

   He just couldn't help it, when Jake was really focused, especially when he was reading something, he would scrunch up his nose really cute and tend to run his hand through his hair if he didn't have a hat on. Don't even get Ezekiel started on Jake in a hat or scarf he just is _So. Darn. **Cute.**_

   "I am now?" Oops he said that out loud didn't he. "Yes Ezekiel you did say that out loud, along with you're last statement."

  Now Jake had left the book he was looking through and walked up to Ezekiel, eyebrow cocked up questioningly.

  Ezekiel had to think of words, think,oh got it, "Well, it's just very rude of you to make me fall in love with you. Inconsiderate really." Ezekiel said crossing his arms in front of himself.

  "Not what you had in mind huh?" Jake said amused of what this conversation has spurred into. "So inconvenient" Ezekiel said back. "Well I'm not sorry just so you know" Jake said about to walk back to the research. "...neither am I" Ezekiel said back to Jake shyly.

   Now that tugged at Jake's heart strings, it was rare for Ezekiel to be shy, "You're pretty cute yourself," Jake said smirking. Ezekiel looked up just in time to be met with a short kiss from Jake.

"I love you," "Well I would hope so, or dating you would be a little selfish wouldn't it, now come help me with this research" Jake said pecking Ezekiel's cheek. "Nah I think I'll stare at you and compliment how cute you are some more.” Ezekiel said, even though he walked up and grabbed a book flipping through it same as Jake.


End file.
